Sidewinder
Sidewinder Sidewinder (hs_sidewinder) is the fifth Human Scenario map in Counter-Strike Online. Overview In this map, you must annihilate a certain number of enemies in given limited times. There are 10 rounds. At the last round, XT-300 Goliath will appear as the boss. Destroy it to win and receive either Comanche Record Device, Pilot Tag or Drone Control Chip items. Storyline We might be annihilated due to the sudden attack from Drone during the airplane transportation if not for Red Lizard Jim, who allow us to ride onto the Blaze. Secret reports were obtained that Norman, the guy Jim trusted the most, has betrayed the mercenary. Jim looked very anxious after he heard that his base camp has been attacked. We have decided to leave early as we had to transport the samples safely. We will, hence, reorganize our remaining support troops and dispatch them to the base camp. - From the diary of the transportation supply troop, Commander Victor. Transcripts #''Vanguard forces detected upfront!'' #''Use the headquarters as a shield to defeat the enemies. Attack and eliminate them!'' #''Enemy reinforcements have arrived!'' #''Hide from them and take out the snipers!'' #''The Titan's leader has appeared!'' #''Be careful!'' #''Blearghhh!! The smell of blood is overwhelming..'' #''This is worse than I thought!'' #''Darn it!! Vanguard troop!! Are they thinking to destroy the whole base camp?!'' #''We will be annihilated before we even shoot if we move like tortoises!!'' #''Hey, MAN UP!.. Haha'' #''You've even cleared that noisy Osprey nicely!'' #''I'll teach you for touching the hive!!'' #''This is Commander Victor!! RED ALERT RED ALERT!! 3rd squad reinforcement, come in!'' #''We've lost our sample to Vanguard's sudden attack!'' #''Follow Vanguard to the desert and penetrate their hidden military base!'' #''3rd squad reinforcements! Regroup and capture the mercenary 's base camp!!'' #''I believe we will meet again! Good luck, gentleman!!'' #''This is not good! The enemy are suddenly retreating..?'' #''WHOAAA!?!?! A high speed UFO is approaching!!'' #''The plant is emitting some strong unknown energy!!'' #''Get away from it NOW!!'' #''It must be Vanguard's secret project, the XT-300!!'' #''Wasn't the project abandoned due to a critical error detected during testing?!'' #''Goodness me! They've managed to create weapon of such destructive power?'' #''Stay focused or we will die in the blink of an eye!'' #''Take Cover!!!'' #''A large scale of missile launch has been detected!! Everyone get to the nearest bomb shelter!!'' #''FLAMETHROWER!! RUN!!'' #''This is the military airforce, AV-8!!'' #''We will circle the area to scan for hidden enemies'' #''We have detected Vanguard forces hiding on the roof!'' #''Take cover inside the building!! BOMBS AWAY!!'' #''Enemy reinforcements detected. 2nd airstrike incoming!!'' #''A strong napalm bomb will be used, so move away from your current location ASAP!!'' #''Wow!! Is this the air bombing support from the military? They did a good job!!'' Honor mission Release date Sidewinder was released on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 15 August 2012. *Indonesia: 13 March 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Gallery 1362985175_hs_sidewinder.jpg|Official screenshot Loadingbg hs sidewinder new.png|Loading background Tooltip sidewinder tooltip.png|Tooltip, notice that 'Bang Guard' and 'Dron' translate mistake is actually Vanguard and Drone File:Xt300_promoart.png|Promotional art human_01.jpg|South Korea poster File:Sidewinder_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Sidewinder Promotional.jpg|Indonesia poster hs_sidewinder_20120815_1445010.jpg|In-game screenshot hs_sidewinder_20120815_1458030.jpg|Ditto, dead XT-300 Goliath Trivia *"Sidewinder" can be defined as a heavy blow with the fist delivered from or on the side. *The Singapore/Malaysia blurb is a possible reference to Team Fortress 2's "Mann vs Machine" game mode, which was released a day after the game mode in TF2 is added. **''Team Fortress 2'''s Soldier can be hear yelling "Medic!" faintly in the background. *This is the only map where background and spawn musics do not play, they only play during the boss stage. *This map and Blaze are the only 2 maps in Human Scenario that don't have overview. If players spectate and choose Overview mode, they just can see the words "Unknown Area". Category:Human Scenario maps Category:Survival type maps Category:Annihilation maps Category:Medium-sized maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps